The Ultimate High House
by GTynan
Summary: Eric and the gang lose their hangout spot and are forced to consider a new hangout which ultimately leads to their benefit.
It all started out in the basement where the gang always hangs out at. Jackie and Hyde had just went out to see their friends from Green Bay and Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez all were at the local pizza joint in Point Place. They had decided the night before that they would all hang out at the water tower like they do when they have nothing better to do.

It was about 9:03pm and the crickets were in full effect. The gang was all accounted for at the tower. Kelso was bragging to Fez about Pam Macy like he likes to do.

"Man, Pam is such a hottie…glad I am too or we wouldn't work out" he said.

"I wish I had a girl like Pam for me so I can care for her and give her attention" Fez replied.

At the same time Donna and Eric were discussing the details for their wedding that was in four months. The date was set but neither of them had really put much effort into getting things squared away. Jackie and Hyde didn't care about the others' problems so they just sat in the back and made out. They had never really had any regard for feelings.

It wasn't long before Hyde took a break from kissing Jackie and told Kelso.

"I bet you won't paint a tic tac toe onto the water tower next to the marijuana leaf" The same leaf that they had already painted a couple of years ago.

That's when it happened…across the sky a bright light went shooting miles west of the tower. No one exactly knew 100% what it actually was but knew that they had to go check it out.

The gang immediately headed down the ladder and went in search of this foreign object. They drove Kelso's van up and down the side streets until they got an unexpected surprise. Eric's phone began to ring, it was his mother Kitty.

"Hello Eric, please get home right away, there has been an accident at the house"

That's when Eric told Kelso to drive straight to his house so they could investigate what had happened. When they arrived at the house the fire department was already there with their red lights flashing, filling the sky with a red shade that doesn't presume very good signs.

It was then that Eric could see the one part of his house had been demolished by a meteor. It just happened to be the side of the house were the basement is. Kelso, chiming in like he always does said "Well hey, at least it didn't get the whole house, right?"

"Yes, but it got the basement which is just as bad as the whole house" Hyde responded right away with a sarcastic tone.

"Aww no, they got the basement?! I'm sorry Eric but I don't know if we can be friends anymore. Our place to hang out is destroyed and now that I'm a cop and all, can't afford to be hanging out with a bunch of losers without a basement". Kelso said back to them.

Then Hyde snarled back at him "Yeah, because we're the ones that are losers."

The gang sat in shock for about ten minutes, not saying too many more words. Their place of sanction was now destroyed and with all of them still living in Point Place, that is the only place they wanted to be right now to discuss what they could do to fix this situation.

It wasn't until the next day that they were all able to come over and actually look at the basement. It's dark, burnt, messy setup was now what had become of the place. Now there was one small issue, where should they hang out at? Donna's house was open but the living room just wouldn't feel right with Bob and Midge walking through there every five seconds. It needed to be a place where they could do and discuss anything they wanted and consume or do anything they wanted to. No one wants to be in a place where your parents come in and out of the room constantly. That's when Fez chimed in…

"We could always go to the Pizza Pit. I really love their dough nuggets"

"Great idea Fez, how about you bring our weed with you too and smoke it at the counter" Hyde yelled back at him.

This tragedy was not only hard for Eric but hard for the whole gang. They've been meeting here forever and it just wouldn't feel right to change places.

"Guys, maybe it's time we get our own place" Eric said with confidence.

"Yeah, except who had the money to do anything like that? Our jobs do not pay us anything that would work for that." Donna answered.

"Oh no, I can't live in the same house as all of you ugly people. I'm too beautiful to be sharing a mirror with Donna the Giant" Jackie proclaimed.

"Hey Jackie, I'm still right here…" Donna replied.

So they pondered the thought of getting their own place for a few minutes, and discussed more pros and cons about the suggestion. Nobody wanted to have to pay the rent but at this point they really had no other choice. The insurance company had a strict "NO coverage for meteor damage" which just happened to happen to the Foremans. They needed a person that could help bail them out of their predicament…

A few days went by and still no one had found a new place. Eric had just gotten done eating dinner with his family and Hyde and began getting ready for his date with Donna. They were supposed to be heading to the drive-in for the newest movie that came out. That's when Kelso came in with Fez.

"Eric, oh Eric!" Kelso yelled in the hallway next to Eric's door.

Instead of giving him the okay, Eric hollered back "go away Kelso! I have my date with Donna in like thirty minutes."

That's when Kelso rushed in, "I think I found a new place we can hang out at" With Fez following right behind.

"Look at this ad" Kelso remarked.

Eric took a look at the paper and saw it was a house that used to be an old farm on the East side of town. Usually the houses there are open and aren't the most expensive places so he figured it was worth a shot. Kelso called the owner and was told that he would leave the house unlocked and they could go look at it next Tuesday.

Time went on and it was now time for the gang to go check out the new house. It was about ten miles East of the Foreman's. The house looked as though it had been abandoned for decades.

"Let's go check this baby out" Kelso yelled exuberantly from the car.

The gang all run up to the front door and slowly opened it. This house was really like any other: bedrooms, front room, bathrooms, and even a basement. But the real surprise was when they stepped out onto the back porch.

Hyde swung the backdoor open and he gazed his eyes upon a green substance that he knew all too well.

"Is that…..." He began to say before Kelso cut him off.

"THE best weed I have ever seen!"

No one else said a word for at least a minute.

They all went down to a garden patch that contained nothing but the leaves that are smoked for pleasure. Automatically they each said "I'm in" all in unison.

Immediately they called the realtor back and asked them when they could close the deal. This moment was so big for them that nothing could ruin it.

After about five days the ancient house was officially owned by Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, Hyde, and Jackie. It became the prime weed dealer location in the town of Point Place. People from all around Wisconsin began to come just to get their hands on this good fortunate the gang stumbled on. Guess you could say that the meteor hitting the house was actually a blessing in a way and no one ever complained about where they would hang out again.

THE END.


End file.
